1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle suspensions and more particularly to a novel arrangement for mounting driven axles of commercial vehicles such as trucks.
2. Description of Prior Art
Driven axle assemblies for commercial vehicles typically include an axle housing within which are carried a pair of axle shafts and differential gearing. Excursion control devices, such as control arms, connect the axle housing to the vehicle body and constrain the housing to move in a predetermined path during suspension excursions. Springs of conventional design resiliently support the body or sprung mass on the axle assembly or unsprung mass. A propeller shaft assembly typically connects the transmission of the vehicle to the differential pinion shaft which is supported on the axle housing for rotation on an axis defined by the housing. The propeller shaft assembly includes one or more universal joints which function to permit some angular misalignment between the axis of rotation of the pinion shaft and the axis of the propeller shaft. However, it is advantageous to reduce this misalignment to a minimum and to this end adjustable connecting means are known for attaching the axle housing to the excursion control means or to the springs. In the past these adjustable connecting means have typically involved U-bolt type clamps, wedge type shims or spline arrangements.